With the highly developed semiconductor technology, the currently available integrated circuits (ICs) have a largely reduced volume than before. To enable the ICs to process more data, the number of elements and components included in the current ICs is often several times of that in the conventional ICs having the same volume. However, heat produced by the ICs during operation thereof increases with the growing number of electronic elements and components in the ICs. For example, the heat produced by a common central processing unit (CPU) at full working load is high enough for burning out the whole CPU. Therefore, it is important to develop effective heat radiating means for the ICs.
Generally, a heat radiator is made of a metal material with high heat conductivity. In addition to the mounting of a cooling fan to carry away the heat produced by heat-producing elements, the heat radiator in the form of a radiating fin assembly is frequently used to obtain an enhanced heat radiating effect. In some other cases, heat pipes are further provided on the heat radiator to more quickly transfer and dissipate heat, so that products with ICs are protected against burning out.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional rectangular heat radiator 1, which includes a plurality of radiation fins 11 arranged in parallel to two longer sides of the heat radiator 1 and equally spaced from one another. The heat radiator 1 has a base 12 for directly contacting with a heat source 1A to conduct heat produced by the heat source to a main body of the heat radiator 1, so that the heat is radiated from the radiation fins 11. When the heat produced by the heat source 1A is transferred from the heat source via the base 12 to the radiation fins 11 of the heat radiator 1, the heat is radiated only via the radiation fins 11, and airflow carrying the heat outward diffuses only via spaces 111 defined between the parallel radiation fins 11 to provide the heat dissipating effect. Since the radiation fins 11 themselves have insufficient heat-radiating areas, and the spaces 111 between the parallel radiation fins 11 are quite narrow and extended straightly toward two opposite sides of the heat radiator 1, the conventional heat radiator 1 provides only narrow and horizontally oriented spaces 111 for dissipating heat. As a result, the conventional heat radiator 1 has low ventilating efficiency which directly leads to poor heat-dissipating efficiency. Therefore, the heat produced by the heat source 1A can be hardly effectively dissipated, and tends to stagnate around the heat radiator 1. In a worse condition, the heat source 1A will become damaged due to overheating. In brief, the conventional heat radiator 1 has the following disadvantages:    1. The conventional heat radiator has only very small heat-radiating areas.    2. The conventional heat radiator has only two opposite airflow outlets which are insufficient for dissipating the heat. Therefore, the heat is likely to stagnate around the heat radiator or the heat source without being easily and efficiently dissipated.    3. The conventional heat radiator has poor heat-dissipating efficiency.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved heat radiator to solve the above problems with the conventional heat radiator.